Lose Control
by hvff11
Summary: Post S1 Man in the Wall. After Tessa decides not to go on vacation with Booth, he and Bones share a drink at the bar and a lingering gaze. Booth wants to forget who he is, and Brennan wants him to know who she is. BoothBrennan


"Lose Control" 1/1  
Booth/Brennan S1 Post "Man in the Wall"  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: The sexy long gazes are property of David/Emily and FOX.  
Authors Note: This definitely takes you back... The scene I'm tagging on is after Booth tells Brennan that Tessa's not going on vacation with him. They're at Wong Fu's and he talks about how when he goes on vacation he fantastizes about not coming back... A friend suggested a continuation because as I watched the DVD I was struck by the _sexgaze_ they shared.

* * *

The umbrella in his drink stared back as if taunting her. She never had an umbrella drink before. She liked her liquor strong and meaningful. Fruity drinks were just extra calorie consumption and reminded her of the giggling twentysomethings on spring break laughing and playing in the surf while she dug through mounds of dirt in the blazing hot sun on her so-called vacation. She wasn't an umbrella drink kind of girl.

She considered ordering a shot. She knew how to drink and have fun. Maybe some decent looking man would slide up next to her and give her a momentary distraction for the night. Talking with Booth had unnerved her a bit as she realized all of her vacations had been spent alone. He talked about joking with a girlfriend about not going back to his real life. Well this life he thought was so bad was the only life she knew. It gave her an identity and although she was a brilliant doctor she needed science more than it needed her.

She quickly threw back the tequila shot and put money on the bar to leave, already thinking about how to spend her weekend. There was still much to do at the lab with the heavy case load that week. Booth didn't realize how behind she got in her work when he put her on a case. Not that she would give it up for anything. She threatened to but she never would. She needed to give the victim's loved ones the reassurance and answers she never found. Booth was a neccessary means to an end.

Walking into the parking lot she pulled her keys out of her pocket already feeling the alcohol buzz within her. It was an escape for her when she couldn't take a vacation or block out the images of her lost childhood at night. It helped her forget for a few hours and just feel good.

"Do you ever wish you were someone else?"

The voice from behind startled her and she had to squint to see him leaning against the cement wall in the alleyway. She eyed his shadow curiously as she made her way over. His tall frame slumped back against the hard wall in a way she knew wasn't comfortable. His eyes weren't focused on her, instead on the lights of the DC nightlife down the street. He shifted his weight from side to side kicking aimlesssly at the gravel below him sending a rock tumbling in her direction. Sighing, she moved closer to him.

"Booth, are you okay?" Brennan often thought she was missing the gene that allowed her to show compassion and how to know the right thing to say. She knew she wasn't particularly good with people. Well, men liked her. But Booth wasn't just some guy who objectified her in a bar or nightclub and tried to woo her with compliments about her eyes being the most beautiful he's ever seen. Besides he liked skinny blonde lawyer types according to Angela... And they fought all the time. She realized she shouldn't have asked him if he was alright if she wasn't ready for the answer.

"I try to tell myself that I'm doing okay. That this job is worth it... that I matter. But at what price? I hardly see my son as much as I want to. And apparently my gym membership lasts longer than my relationships...," he trailed off, very still and silent. His jeans rustled and she saw a flash of red in his palm being extracted from his pocket. He reflexively squeezed the object in his hand, suddenly his gaze directed at her.

"But when I'm on vacation... I feel like I'm free. I can be whoever I want," he sighed. He studied her closely for a moment. "What do you like to do on vacation?"

She thought for a moment before responding with the first thing that came to mind. "I enjoy physical activites."

He was glad the shadows obscured most of his form because he felt his cock twitch imagining exactly the type of activity he'd enjoy with her. He put the poker chip back in his pocket deciding to replace one vice with another. He wasn't sure why but he loved to get under her skin.

"'I guess keeping a guy is pretty hard if your'e bringing skull and bones with you on vacation. If thats the type of physical activity you enjoy no wonder you go alone," he smirked. She felt her blood begin to boil. The one fucking time she decides to show compassion and put out the olive branch she gets it slapped back in her face.

"Like you're the poster child for successful relationships," she tossed back, moving to stand in front of him. He was amused with the fire that flashed in her eyes. She wasn't always the cool aloof scientist he thought she was. It was fun to rile her up and get her hot under the collar... He thought of other ways he'd like to get her hot.

"At least i know how to get drunk, go out and have fun. Forget who i am for a few hours and break the rules...," he shot back.

"I have fun," she defended crossing her arms in front of her, pushing up those fantastic breasts he dreamed about burying his head between. She was good and riled up, eyes flashing with anger, taking deeper breaths with each barb tossed. He didn't realize how much he enoyed making her lose her cool until he saw her like this. Passionate, intense, not aloof or cold about anything. He was sure if he touched her she'd ignite. Or that slow bubbling of sexual tension between them would explode.

"Really, Bones? Do you let your hair down? Take off that lab coat and be someone other than Doctor Temperance Brennan, brilliant forensic anthropologist who connects more with the dead than the living?" He knew he'd pushed her too far when suddenly her arms dropped from her chest and she looked him squarely in the eye.

"What if we were different people? What would it change?" she asked suddenly. He studied the look in her eyes as if trying to read her. That was his job... To read people's body language. But she confused the hell out of him with the way he could press her practically against him and she wouldn't snap.

"I'd love to see you lose control," he whispered although there was no need with her face so close to his. His back was against the wall this time and she was moving in on him.

"Doctors don't lose control...We could miss an important clue if we were distracted all the time. We have an obligation to the families of the victims. We have to look at the cold hard facts instead of making intuitive leaps. I have to be in control," she explained as if reassuring herself not him. He nodded silently.

"But I know how to have fun," she leaned in close, her breath mingling dangerously with his. His body stiffened against the cool cement wall.

"Oh yeah? I don't know, digging up bones doesn't sound like the physical activity I enjoy," he punctuated his point by catching her gaze and allowing it to follow his as he gave her a long look up and down her body.

"Who said that's the physical activity I enjoy?" She felt that familiar throbbing between her thighs that usually only happened in her bed late at night when she peeled off her clothes and realized she could still smell his aftershave and cologne after a long day together. She fantasized about him as a man, just a man. Not her partner.

She heard his breathing catch and knew she could have him if she wanted. Maybe she'd always known and thats why she's pushed him away. She needed him to understand that she didn't mix business with pleasure.

"As a doctor my vacation days are spent in the scorching Caribbean sun getting mud caked in my hair while piecing together remains. There are no breaks until every bone is recovered and body identified. It's a physically and mentally gruelling experience everytime. There is relief at the end, but no _release."_

He'd never been allowed in her world enough to really know the price she paid for her life's work. He listened, fascinated by the way her eyes shone with determination and purpose. She was so much more than a quick fuck against the wall. She was his partner.

"Listen, Bones...," he started to sidestep her, re-thinking the vice he'd chosen for the night. He was pretty sure there were a few bars still open, or ex-girlfriends he could call to find his own release for the night. He wasn't going to use her. No matter how badly he wanted her.

But, she was in control and it was he who had his back against the wall.

She leaned in closer still, pressing until the tips of her breasts brushed his firm chest. She hissed at the sensation and watched his eyes dilate in pleasure.

"Everyone needs release. Its a natural biological inevitability. Its the physical activity needed after such a long day...When it doesn't matter if he's a scientist, a lawyer, or even her partner...," she trailed off as she fingered the buttons on his crisp dress shirt.

Before she knew what was happening her back hit the cement wall with a _thud_ and all that could be heard after that was a rustle of clothing as their lips sucked, nibbled and caressed each others. His tongue swept her mouth while his hands trailed down her luscious curves to cup her rounded ass and pull her against the straining erection in his jeans. She ground her pelvis against his until the friction rubbed her clit.

"Fuck...," she swore, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips in time with his. Her eyes glazed over as his lips continued a trail of kisses and licks down her chest until he met the collar of her shirt. Her aroused nipples were tempting him to rip the offending garment off her. She was panting heavily while moving against him and he couldn't wait to see her come apart in his arms. He yanked down the collar of her scoop neck top so it rested below her lace encased breasts. He heard the fabric stretch and probably rip and he felt a momentary pang of guilt until she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her chest.

"Suck, " she commanded and he felt his cock throb with desire for her to do the same to him. He didn't need to be told twice and immediately ripped down the cups of her bra and fastened his lips to her taut peaks. With her shirt holding the magnificent globes in place he was easily able to administer to one aching nipple then move to the other before the cool night air had a chance to chill her. Her nails dug into his scalp and he nipped at the milky flesh of her breast while massaging the other. She knew she was dripping wet as the sensation caused her to rub more firmly against the bulge in his pants. She'd caught him checking out her chest, or "rack" as Angela put it, a few times and now she knew he was definitely a breast man. She pulled his head back with a firm tug on his hair drawing his eyes back up to her. Their eyes met and at the pure lust he saw in hers he reached between them to ease her throbbing center off his erection and draw her zipper down. He fingered the silky material of her panties before slipping his hand inside.

"Is this the release you need?" he whispered against her breasts watching a thin line of sweat drip between them. Her breathing hitched as he gave her nipple a slow lick while one finger circled her wet clit. She was slumping against him, clutching at his shirt desperate to hang on.

She wanted him. He marveled at the thought that although she bossed him around and demanded control, she was putty in his arms. He slowly rubbed her clit, dipping one finger in her pussy and feeling her clench around him. She was so wet and ready for him. His cock was going to burst out of his pants if he didn't have her. Ever since they'd met he'd wanted to bend her over her scientific lab table and show her how good of a partner he could be.

"You're soaking my hand...I can smell you from here. Do you want me to taste you?" Plucking at her nipple in time with the strokes of his fingers he felt her begin to tremble and squeeze his digit tighter. He bent to lick across the flat plane of her stomach tasting the sweat and desire.

She wanted his tongue. Everywhere. She'd been teased by it many times. She noticed he enjoyed a good meal and wouldn't stop until he'd savored every last bit, sometimes even licking his fingers to suck the juices off whatever he'd been enjoying. Before now she'd never let herself admit how much it turned her on. But there was something she wanted more than his tongue right now. She reached for his hand and pulled it from her jeans, wishing she'd worn a skirt. But how was she to know that she'd be letting her partner ravage her against a cement wall tonight?

"Taste," she whispered, bringing her hand up and tracing his lips with her juices. His eyes darkened and she slipped her finger in his mouth slowly loving his moan of ecstasy. It pleased her that he enjoyed bringing her pleasure without seeking his own. She shifted her weight against him and reached for his belt buckle, fingering the cool metal, and nudged her groin against his. He allowed her finger to slip from his mouth and replaced it with her lips and tongue. She could taste her desire for him and it turned her on even more. His tongue battled with hers as their hips began to move in sync again. She was already so stimulated and knew that if she didn't get him in her now they'd both cause quite a scene.

"Let me show you the physical activity I enjoy," she whispered, swirling her tongue around his ear and sucking at his lobe. Her hands moved to free him of his jeans and reached inside his boxers to measure him mentally. He'd stretch her and it'd hurt she surmised, but damn it would feel good. She rubbed the precum she felt around his tip, giving him a slow stroke. He thrust his cock into her hand knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Now or never," he growled, burying his face in her neck and sucking hard at the juncture. She smirked, delighted that she'd turned the tables on him. Her elation didn't last long though because the throbbing in her hand matched the throbbing between her thighs and she couldn't wait anymore. Releasing his cock she pulled his head back to meet his gaze.

"Now," she demanded, catching his eye as her tongue flickered over the bit of precum left on her finger. He'd needed release all night. ..To feel wildly out of control and this woman did that to him. He reached for her hips and slid her up the hard wall behind him. She helped pull her jeans further down her thighs as she stretched her limbs so he could settle between them. Now all that stood between them was a small scrap of lace. He tried to pull it down or push it aside as he prepared to press his hard length into her.

"Rip it," she groaned and heard the elastic snap a second later. She felt a new wave of arousal come over her and clutched at his shoulders. He looked up at her, knowing that this would change everything. She was more than a screw and he knew it. But that didn't stop him from wanting it.

She had to bite back a scream as he entered her. She'd expected slow and gentle from him but he thrust into her with such strength it brought tears to the corner of her eyes. And she liked it.

"Oh God, yes..," she moaned as he found a rhythm and slid out real slow before slamming back into her. She felt herself spinning out of control and allowed the sensation to take over.

He watched her breasts bounce with each thrust that drove her further up the wall. He'd never be able to look at her in that silly labcoat against without imagining her panting and moaning above him. She was a fantasy come to life. He tangled his fingers up in her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her hair danced around his face and he pushed it back to admire her flushed skin.

"I knew I could make you lose control," he couldn't resist whispering in her ear. She pulled back and looked him square in the eye. Then he felt it. She was squeezing his cock everytime he withdrew. It felt like she was sucking his seed from him.

"Two can play at that game," she panted above him, desperately trying to keep the upper hand but just wanting to let go. Her muscles started to spasm and she felt it all the way through her curled toes.

"Harder...deeper...," she stretched her legs so he'd rub against her clit on every stroke. He left wet sucking kisses all the way down to her breasts until he found her nipple and latched on. It was like electricity shooting through her limbs and he felt her tremble as her arms wrapped around him tight.

"Oh...fuck," he cursed, trying to keep up pace as her orgasm triggered his own. She was still rocking against him and he pumped a few more times before thrusting hard and coming deep inside her.

He held her for a few minutes as their bodies came down from their orgasmic high. Her head was buried in his shoulder content to be held for one of the first times in her life. He stroked her thighs affectionately as they remained joined. A bright light brought them back to earth as they both realized they'd just had sex in public. She lifted her head but avoided his gaze. He gripped her hips and helped her off of him and to her feet again.

She looked down at her disheveled self and felt a wave of embarrassment rush over her. He'd been looking for a sympathetic ear and she'd used him for her own release. He appeared to be a relationship type of guy, and it hadn't been clear if he and Tessa had broken up.

"Bones," he said again, effectively snapping the spell between them. She realized they hadn't used each others names during sex. She looked over at him realizing he'd already zipped and buckled up. Blushing, she scrambled to do the same.

"I don't usually... I mean, I'm sorry I...," he stumbled, struck by how beautiful she looked in the afterglow. He promised himself that if he ever got the chance to be with her again he'd spend all night worshipping her body.

"Yeah...I know. Me too," she admitted. He gave her a half-hearted charm smile and turned to go.

"Booth," she called. He turned back, eyes that knew more about her than most reflected back at her.

"I don't think you need that vacation. I kind of like you the way you are."

He beamed, realizing that this woman was full of surprises. Not listening to his head that said they'd already crossed the line and not to make it worse, he crossed the distance between them and kissed her quickly but gently. The way he'd wanted their first kiss to be, but he wouldn't take back what happened for anything.

"See you Monday, Bones."

* * *

Reviews are loved as much as big fluffy bunnies! 


End file.
